


13.06.20 Teoretyczne priorytety

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternatywna historia, Free Verse, Idealism, Poetry, Politics, Polski | Polish, Superheroes, Superpowers, Utopia, What-If, co by było gdyby, idealizm, poezja, polityka, superbohaterowie, supermoce, wolny wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	13.06.20 Teoretyczne priorytety

Teoria Marvela:  
Gdyby istnieli ludzie z supermocami  
nie miałoby to absolutnie żadnego  
wpływu na historię i demografię  
a amerykańscy superbohaterowie  
byliby wysyłani do europejskich państw  
podczas gdy europejscy superbohaterowie  
przyłączaliby się do amerykańskich organizacji

Teoria depresane:  
Gdyby istnieli ludzie z supermocami  
partyzanci zasadniczo nie byliby partyzantami  
a linią frontu zawstydzającą Oś i Aliantów

Naziści nie mogliby się zdecydować  
czy supermoce są korzyścią czy zagrożeniem

Amerykańscy rasiści  
zlani na papkę przez Rdzennych Mieszkańców  
nie zastanawialiby się tak długo

Wojna zakończyłaby się w roku czterdziestym pierwszym  
za zasługą Żegoty i AK  
Partia powieszona  
Stalin z zawałem

Od razu ku Trzeciej Rzeczpospolitej  
z dwoma wariantami dni wolnych  
bez ukrywania korzeni Tuwima i Wieniawskiego  
bez udawania że Watykan dbał o nasze interesy

A co to takiego policja?  
Mielibyśmy śledczych i kuratorów owszem  
prawników drogowych i tarczowników do manifestacji  
Po co policja  
kiedy można zakląć złodzieja lewitacją  
i zamrozić (nie dosłownie) gwałciciela?  
A potem wysłać na terapię

A co to takiego wyzysk?  
Sześć godzin pracy trzy zmiany  
Dwie przerwy na kawę i przekąskę  
bez pośpiechu i poczucia winy  
Jedna nauczycielka sporządzałaby plan roczny  
miesiąc za miesiącem  
w ścisłej współpracy z drugą która nauczałaby  
i bacznie skupiła się na autykach

A co to takiego bezsilność?  
Społeczeństwo bez zawiści pełne energii  
zaangażowane w rozwijające projekty  
"Nie mam mocy to nie mam - ale mam umysł i ręce"  
"Mam umysł wózek i komputer"  
"Mam umysł i protezę z uchwytem na długopis"  
"Jak możemy zastąpić ludzi z mocami kiedy zaniemogą?"  
"Jak możemy ich przeprosić za stosy i Inkwizycję?"

Teoria niedokończona  
bo wymagałaby zaangażowania i wysiłku  
Łatwiej nękać Zabić Napaść na domy  
Łatwiej udawać że wszyscy są tacy sami  
Zakładać że nikt nie ma pomysłu ani nadziei

Łatwiej sięgnąć po teorię Marvela


End file.
